


Like a Rabbit- Part 23

by KateKintail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink/Prompt: Place: floor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Rabbit- Part 23

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: JKR’s characters, and I’m just borrowing them for some fun. I mean no harm and make no money from this.
> 
> Challenge: pervy_werewolf’s Lusty Monty of May 2007
> 
> Notes: The title of my “series” this year works on a few different levels. First is the reference to rabbits… and we all know what rabbits are known for: eating carrots! Oh, and fucking, naturally.  
> Then there’s the reference to bunnies- plot bunnies, to be specific.

The wedding had been beautiful. In Remus’ limited experience, there was nothing like a wartime marriage to rally the troops and bring people closer together. It gave them perspective. It gave them reasons to fight. Remus felt his eyes misting and stomach flipping at the sight of wild-haired Harry Potter and redhead Ginny Weasley walking down the isle together. Then the two split apart and took their places on either side of the alter as part of the wedding party.

Molly sat in the pew in front of Remus, sobbing with happiness. Arthur had his arm around her, trying to keep her quiet so everyone could hear the gorgeous ceremony. Tonks was crying as well, and trying to stay tough. She sat beside Remus, naturally, and Remus passed her his hanky. She blew her nose and tried to snuggle into his side. He stayed tense and absolutely did not put his arm around her.

It was easy to bit cold to Tonks during the ceremony, where they could not speak. The problem, naturally, came at the wedding reception. While Bill and Fleur circled the hall, accepting gifts and congratulations, Remus did his very best to avoid Nymphadora who clearly wanted to dance with him. He’d slipped into the bathroom a few times when he saw her approach, or quickly jumped into a conversation with someone he might otherwise have not sought out.

It was during one of these quick needs to escape that he struck up a conversation with one of the catering waiters. He wasn’t as young as some of the others, but easily the most handsome of the lot with deep blue eyes, spiky blond hair, and a dashing smile. Talking turned to touching. Speaking turned to snogging. And pretty soon both men were in the mood for more. “What’s your fancy?” the man asked, guiding a stuffed mushroom into Remus’ mouth in a sensual sort of way. The mushroom sat for a moment on Remus’ tongue, lips closing after it, a finger pressing upon his lips. “No, wait. Let me guess.” The man’s eyes twinkled for a moment, then he leaned forward and whispered into Remus’ ear. The man’s hair reached down and felt Remus’ crotch, the hard cock standing out against the dress robes. “I thought as much.”

Remus smiled, about to answer, when he suddenly looked up and saw Tonks approaching. While the sight of him snogging a bloke would probably get her off his back for a while, he simply did not have the heart to do that to her. Weddings were supposed to be happy occasions.

So Remus grabbed the man’s hand tightly and immediately led him into the crowds surrounding the tables where they could disappear. They made their way through the sea of people. Then, when no one was looking, the two ducked right under a table at which no one was presently sitting. The table was among those on the row between the dining area and the dance floor, and they could see all types of shoes parading past them from one side to the other. However, no one could see them.

The best thing about being with a cater waiter, Remus discovered a few minutes later, was that the man was as good at dishing out delectable delicacies as he was severing up sensual selections. As forkful of chocolate wedding cake melted in Remus’ mouth, the man sucked him off while caressing the rest of his genitals. One of the man’s handsome, long-fingered hands rubbed Remus’ chest, tweezing nipples. The other stroked Remus’ balls. When one hand reached up and inserted another bite of cake into Remus’ mouth, the other inserted a finger into Remus’ arsehole. And still the head bobbed up and down with licking and sucking.

Remus came, biting down hard into the fluffy white dress scarf around his neck which conveniently hid one of his worst scars. The man swallowed every drop, determined not to make a mess or leave any trace of their presence.

Remus sighed deeply when it was over, reaching down and patting the top of the man’s head with great appreciation. He stared up at the wooden undersides of the table, feeling the cold floor against his arsecheeks. Then he glanced to the side. People had begun dancing to the Bunny Hop, and the long line of hoppers snaked around the room. With such order, someone would surely notice two men crawling out from beneath a table.

Not for the first time tonight, Remus wished for an invisibility cloak. There was only one thing to be done. Remus sat up, smiling. “Your turn.” He jumped on the man and began pawing at the uniform.


End file.
